Sunshine Lava
by AnimeOkumara
Summary: On the bridge kyuubi absorbs a strange liquid, how will this affect Naruto's life?


Nami No Kuni

Just of the coast of the poverty ridden wave country a large bridges can be seen, it is long but plainly incomplete. It is laiden with a thick mist which covers the bridge floor or atleast most of it, at the edge of the bridge two figures can be seen a old man and a girl they were staring intently into the fog as if they were looking for something.

"Sasuke we can't hold out much longer" shouted Naruto as he took yet another wave of senbon to his chest,

"Shut up dobe just hold out for a bit longer, this weakling holds no chance against an uchiha!" replied his raven haired teammate,

"Uhhh Sasuke your eyes they're red" He turned towards Naruto, his face filled with pride but then to shock before he flashed away. Turning back towards the mirrors Naruto's face became horrified as he saw the needle filled body of his teammate staring at him,

"Naruto I didn't want to die before killing him but I guess I will, don't die Naruto…"

Inside the seal

The kyuubi was confused he sensed something else in the seal with him, he could tell it was powerful but without a consciousness, hearing something behind him he turned and was met by the sight of a blue lava like ooze coming towards him but for some reason he felt compelled to let it take over him.

He couldn't of made a better decision.

Nami No Kuni

Red chakra spilled out of Naruto, it taking the shape of a fox but then it stopped. It began to harden, Naruto's body taking on the form of a stone fox, then cracks spread throughout the stone and blue, lava like liquid ran through them. The stone began to melt but not completely leaving a Fox shaped creature that looked like it was made from blue lava.

"Dear god what… what is he!" exclaimed Haku as the creature roared and charged, Haku changed to a different mirror and realising this Naruto or the Fox shot streams of blue lava at all the mirrors, melting them. Haku being in the open without the protection of her mirrors stood dumbfounded as she was punched, her mask cracked and fell to the ground from the impact then something strange happened, the lava began to turn a orangey yellow and the fox features began to fade leaving a lava version of Naruto standing in front of Haku.

"You… It was you the whole time" Naruto stood in shock, not even realising his bodies state

"What are you?" spoke Haku, Naruto looked at himself for the first time, and screamed until her heard a voice speak in his head

"Do not worry ningen, just focus on the image of your normal body and it will be" Naruto, to desperate to worry about the voice did as he was told and his body changed back to normal.

"Maybe you are like me more than I first thought" said Haku, " So hopefully you'll understand why I'm asking you to do this, please… kill me"

" But why" said an already flustered Naruto

"I am a failed tool and please don't ask as to why I'm a tool, I live for Zabuza, I am his sword and his shield but I have broken so please"

"Is that really all you think you are, a tool to be tossed aside whenever, how can you think like that!" shouted a outraged Naruto

"Zabuza- Sama is the only person since my mother to care, I have failed so for the last time kill me," Naruto saw he had no chance of changing Haku's mind a brought out a kunai, as it travelled towards Haku she saw Kakashi preparing his Raikiri, she blinked away and took the hit dying in front of her master.

"Haku!" exclaimed Naruto, but before he could continue he heard the sound of people approaching,

"Ahh a Demon defeated by some brats, oh I see the girl is dead shame I really wanted to kill her myself" said the pig known as Gato as he walked with his army of thugs.

"Are you really going to let him insult her like that" shouted Naruto at Zabuza and he continued to rant, after around 30 seconds of Naruto shouting Zabuza said

"OK all right kid, I get it just… Stop" he rose to his feet "Hey kid can I have a kunai" Naruto tossed him one and he began to tear through them. While this was happening Sakura was crying over the fallen Sasuke, his eyes began to twitch before opening slowly,

"Naruto, Kakashi sensei! Sasuke, he's alive!" shouted Sakura with glee. Naruto didn't respond but his lips twitched as he continued to watch the massacre in front of him, he saw Zabuza tear a line through the thugs and kill Gato before falling himself and he also watched the remaining thugs slowly approach him and the village.

"Hey thugs you stay away from Naruto nii San and my village!" said Inari holding a crossbow followed by the whole populace of Wave country, the thugs ran off seeing the number of enemies. Naruto exhausted emotionally and physically just smiled and collapsed, Kakashi just picked him, Haku and Zabuza up and began to walk to Tazuna's house.

Thanks for reading, sorry if it's s bit messy it's been a while and this is my first piece for a bit. Don't expect regular updates as I normally only right when I have the urge and that's not a lot but that's all.

Thanks for Reading


End file.
